


Mirrors

by elmyra



Series: Mass Effect Drabbles [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Citadel DLC, Drabble, Gen, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Sad!Shepard playthrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Shepard writes a report.





	Mirrors

_~~My team and I eliminated the target.~~_

_~~Brooks and my clone were killed in the operation.~~_

_I killed my clone because ~~I had no choice.~~_

_~~she posed a danger to the galaxy.~~_

__

__

_I was afraid of what I might see if I looked too closely in that mirror._

Shepard sighs and closes the report file on her data pad. She's not convinced Hackett would appreciate her honesty. Maybe she can try writing the report again tomorrow.

When she closes her eyes to try and sleep, she still sees her own body tumbling from the shuttle bay among the Citadel skyscrapers.


End file.
